Lovers
by Mysthical White Cupcakes
Summary: A certain young boy falls in love with a certain girl, later he discovers her past…what will this certain young boy do.. to get this certain young girl to become his.. LOVER..KanataXMiyu...R
1. Chapter 1

Hello this my New Daa Daa Daa Fanfic…

Hello this my Second Daa Daa Daa Fanfic….this has been on my mind for quite sometime now…exactly today….I just needed to write this down before I forget it…I'm still young yet I'm so forgetful. Well here it is…….

Title: Lovers

Author: total-anime-girl2569

KanataxMiyu

Disclaimer: I do not own, Daa Daa Daa, this Fanfic is my creation alone…

Summary: A certain young boy falls in love with a certain girl, later he discovers her past…what will this certain young boy do.. to get this certain young girl to become his.. LOVER

Chapter 1:

My New Neighbor…

Summer at Heiomatchi (a/n: I'm not sure when school starts in Japan…so….sorry), a young auburn haired boy, stands at the balcony of his house, He was a soon to be freshman in college, since it's still summer.. but his vacation is counted he only had one more week of summer sadly, he liked how much free time he had…yup, this young boy was Kanata Saionji….the boy had stunning amber eyes with came a great match with his auburn hair.

_One more week and it's all over, my college life will begin….. I hope my fan girls will finally take a break and victimize another poor soul…I don't even know why, they fell for me…oh right, it's my good looks..(a/n: so smug).._

Kanata sees a moving truck, stop near the gates of nextdoor…._looks like someone moving …..wonder who could it be….._

"Thank you very much, I'll handle it from here.", A young woman with long blond hair, said as she bows down to the men that helped her put down her boxes from the back of the moving truck.. she faces to the entrance of her new house, Kanata was able to get a great view of her face…_Wow!! She's really pretty….., Kanata thought with a red face_

The young woman seems to notice Kanata and smiles in reply of his gaze…

_Oh no she saw me, turns his head to the other side…_The young woman carried one of her boxes, and proceeds to her doors…_Well I guess I should help out, maybe she'll forget what she saw…._

"Hey there miss!!", Kanata shouted…, from the balcony

"huh?, where did that come from??", the young woman said, looking all confused..

"Over here.." waving his hand for her to notice him…

She notices him…."Yes, how may I help you??"

"You need help??"

"No it's okay.."

"It's alright I insist."

"It's okay, never mind." , she said, then she tripped..on a rock…

"Hey you okay, lady??"

"Yes, I'm okay.. _I think.._"

"See what I mean, I'm telling you to let me help..", with a smirk..

"okay, okay, I'll let you help."

"So was it that hard to say yes, you had to wait until I finally made my point."

"Are you gonna help or not."

"Yeah, mistress.",

(a/n: Kanata had the whole conversation, on the balcony, he went down after to help her out.)

After a few boxes…..

Both of them helped each other with that one, it was way to heavy….

"Hey be careful, my PC is in here.."

"oh yes I have noticed that, with the big label you placed in front of course no one will notice it.."

MY COMPUTER….was written on the front….

"Eh…..sorry.."

In the house….. finally done…..on the staircase….

"I can't believe how many stuff a woman can have…"…panting.

"Sorry.."..panting…..

"It's okay.. hey yeah…I never introduced myself to you….we were too busy to notice that..My name is Kanata, Saionji Kanata.."

"Well in that case, My name is Miyu, Kouzuki Miyu."

"Well nice to meet you, Kouzuki.."

"tisk…tisk…tisk…. Since we already had a conversation…you don't need to call me that, just call me Miyu…okay..", she beams her a smile..

"okay.."…blush

"Well, I have to unpack all this stuff now..", Miyu gets up…

"Need help with that??"

"Oh no, it's okay…I'll do this myself.."

"Oh, here we go again…I'm offering to help you…you know.."

"Oh..shut up and let me do this"

"Okay in that case I'm going to watch you…just in case you need help I'll barge right in and help you out..okay.."

"Hai.."

3 hours later….In the dinning room….

"I can't believe you did it…and just in 3 hours…", Kanata said.. sipping his tea…

"Yeah, I told you.. I can do it…"

"Why so fast, what motivated you exactly??"

"What motivated me…..well I guess it's because, I wanted to prove you wrong…"

"Well…it worked…"

"Yeah…it worked too…well…."

"What do you mean??"

"Well…Kanata while watching me….you fell asleep on the floor…see".. she hands him her cell phone…and he saw the picture of him lying on top of the floor..sleeping.. Kanata blushes

"……"

"Nothing good to say huh?,.. Kanata-dear.."

"Don't call me that…we just met today…"

giggle"Yeah.. I was doing that to tease you."

"Kanata blushes

"So what's your story?? Why are you here in Heiomatchi??"

"Well I came from a town far from here…well I me and my friends wanted to go to one college…well since one of my friends…moved here…we all decided to go to college here…"

"Oh…well isn't that…too much…"

"Yeah, but we've been friends too long to let college destroy it."

"Okay so when are you going to meet your friends??"

"When school starts.."

"Okay, hey Miyu isn't your mom and dad here on town with you.??"

"No, there in America.."

"America…. Why??"

"Work…how about you…any workaholic parents.."

"Lets say parent….my mom died when I was young.."

"Oh….sorry.."

"It's okay…..well…..what do you say if I give you a tour of the city..huh??"

"okay…"

"Well..gets up from his seat see you tomorrow morning.."

"What time…exactly??"

"9 a.m…"

"Thanks..Kanata…."

"For what??"

"For everything…"

"No prob…"leaves Miyu's house…

Later that night, Kanata was on his bed, he just finished doing his night routine.. you know taking a bath, brushing his teeth and changing to his pajamas…

_smiling, I had a good day today, this day must have been my most interesting day I experienced ever since my vacation started…_

_Kanata reminiscing his moments with Miyu.._

_Hmph..she looks so cute when she's angry, huh?, what am I thinking, I'm talking about Miyu, the new girl I met, I shouldn't think of her like that…god what's wrong with me….._

_Well you've got to admit it, she's so pretty…and hot too…god my mind is melting…..with her image on it…_

That same time, Miyu was also in her room, she was too done with her nightly routine, she was just there lying on her bed….tucked in ready to sleep…

_Miyu was recalling her times with Kanata,_

_I shouldn't feel like this, I promised to myself, I'll never hurt myself again, nor I want to be hurt too….. not again…I don't want it again…_

_Miyu begins to shed tears in her_

The next day, around 8:30 a.m., Miyu was already ready for her tour around town with Kanata Saionji, It was 8:45 and he already arrived…

"Hey you, you said you'll arrive at nine, why so early??"

"Well sweetie-pie, it's not like you want yourself to wait a whole fifteen minutes, I think you'll be grow so impatient.. I'll end up listening to all your complaints and lectures… ", Kanata said with a huge smirk on his face…

"Kanata Saionji, are you saying I'm an impatient donkey!!"

"Maybe."

"How dare you day that!!"

"It wasn't me you're the one who brought up your nickname up.."

A couple of hours later….

"Wow I didn't know your town had so much places."

"Yeah, hey you want some ice cream?, If you do let me treat you.."

"Yeah, of course I do.. who wouldn't want ice cream…"

"Stop your yapping and lets go.."

"Hey Kanata!!", a mysterious person said as he runs towards the two..

"Oh hey Santa, what's up."

"Hey Kanata, you know there are new records in stock at the shop where Ryosuke works come on lets go maybe we'll get a discount since his our friend.. come on..", Santa said as he gets a hold of Kanata

"Hey.. you mind Santa, I'm in a middle of something here."

Santa sees Miyu.

"Hello Miss, sorry for pulling your boyfriend from you."

"No it's okay, he's not my boyfriend, honest.."

"Okay is this true Kanata??"

"Yeah pretty much."

"So what are you doing with a girl??"

"First of all, her name is Miyu Kouzuki, she's my neighbor and well I'm giving her a tour of town."

"Oh…."

"Well may I know your name??", Miyu said..

"Well I'm Santa Kurosu, Kanata's best friend."

"Nice to meet you Santa, I guess you know my name since, Kanata here introduced me to you."

"Well then since your busy Kanata, I'll better go then.."

"Yeah, bye Santa!!" Miyu said

"Yeah, bye.."

They finally got through the whole town….

"Thanks a lot Kanata."

"Well your welcome, Miyu, will you be able to get around town.. now.."

"Not yet but after a few days I'll get it.."

"Well see you neighbor.."

"Yeah, see you.."

(a/n: I hope you guys like my story so far….I know it's not that much…for my first chapter…well I hope my other chapters will be a lot better…please review…and anyway thanks for reading and supporting my story)


	2. My Little Princess, Miyu

Hello there, this is the Second Chapter for "Lovers", I know the title is kind of ordinary but, it was the only one that popped in my head while I was still thinking of the Plot…, : P

Hello there, this is the Second Chapter for "Lovers", I know the title is kind of ordinary but, it was the only one that popped in my head while I was still thinking of the Plot…, : P..

Well thanks for all who reviewed…

Chapter 2:

My Little Princess… Miyu

Two days before, Kanata and Miyu go to College…Miyu was sleeping…I mean was still sleeping…

.. knock.. knock…, Miyu heard someone knocked at her window…

_Who is making that infernal noise, outside??_

… knock.. knock…, Miyu finally rose from her slumber…

..Miyu opens her windowpane…in an angry manner….

"Hello, neighbor.. Good morning.. had a good sleep..", Kanata said..

Ever since Miyu and Kanata discovered, that there houses were so close…that there the side of there houses almost sticked… Kanata discovered that he can annoy his pretty neighbor anytime…because of the windows that connect to their rooms…

"Hello, Kanata.. what brings you here, this morning.."

"I live here, duh.."

"Why did you wake me up, it's still 7 a.m."

"Yeah I know.."

"Why are you even waking me up."

"I wanted to see you again.."

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha .. very funny Mr. Pick-up lines."

"Hey you want to eat breakfast here.."

"Why??, what's in it for me."

"Waffles.."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes.."

Later After breakfast…..

"Ahh.. that was good, hey Kanata you're a really good cook you know."

"Why, thank you.."

"I should come here for breakfast, everyday to save me the trouble.."

"Yeah, maybe you should.."

"I was just joking you know.."

"I know, I just love joking around with you.. that's all."

"You're the most smug guy, I've ever met.."

"How many guys do you know anyway??"

"Not many that's for sure.."

"Wow, why didn't I find that all too surprising.."

"Kanata, you Jerk.!!"

"Oh, yes I know.. that's the 31st time you said that to me.."

"You've been counting??"

"Yes, why shouldn't I??"

"Because it makes you look weird."

"Weird??, talk to yourself, sweetie."

Miyu looks mad…

_She looks so cute when she's mad… Kanata thought…_

_And I thought we were starting to get along.. Miyu thought…_

The next day, the day before College…

Kanata was just in his room, since Miyu was next door … he didn't feel all that lonely...

Kanata was lying on his bed, thinking if his conversations with Miyu will ever change…

He wants to get closer to her, since he finds that she's the only girl who didn't give in to his looks…

_I wonder what is she doing now??.. well I better check what she's doing.._

..knock….knock……Kanata knocks at her windowpane…

Miyu seemed to have noticed, Kanata can hear her raging footsteps getting closer…

"What is it Kanata??"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Geez Kanata, you are so immature!!"…slides her windowpane shut…luckily.. Kanata took hold of it and he was able to stop Miyu from closing it…

"Sorry Miyu… but do you mind if I come over??"

"Why so you can tease me for the whole day again.. like the first time we met.."

"No please ,Miyu, hear me out please…"

"Alright come on, in…"

Kanata jumps out of his window and lands in Miyu's room…

..Miyu claps….

"Nice, you know you couldn't have used the front door you know.."

"Yeah, but this is more fun.."

"So what did you needed to say to me that's so important you jumped in my room.."

"Well.."

"Well what.."

"Do you want to go out with me…"

"Go out with you??"

"Yeah… as only friends I mean.."

"Well in that case sure.. but your paying.."

"Okay.. fine by me.."

"And Miyu please, change.."

"Why.."

"Because.. your only wearing a robe.."….Miyu blushes….

"You… you… you…. Pervert!!"

" I'll wait downstairs okay…"

"Okay…"…..Miyu was still read……

A couple of minutes later….

_What the heck is taking her so long?? Why do girls have to be so picky with their clothes…_

"Hey, Miyu hurry up will you!!"

"Yeah, I'm coming down…"

"What took you so long…"

"You're a guy, you'll never understand…"

"Whatever it takes you to hurry-up…"

"Where are we going anyway, Kanata.."

"It's a secret.."

"You know I don't know much about this town, so you better tell me now.."

"Yeah, but I want it a secret so. it's a secret… live with it.."

"fine…"

"But first let's get a snack, you are hungry right.."

"No, I am not hungry.. so take me to this place already.."…Miyu tummy makes a sound….

(a/n: I don't know what that sound is called..)

"Ha.. see what I mean…"

"Show off."

"So where do you want to eat??"

"Nothing special.. anywhere to be exact.."

"Wow, that takes us to every store in Heiomatchi.. Seriously where do you want to eat.."

"Well… what do you suggest??"

"Well what kind of foods do you like??"

"Any… how about you??"

"Pumpkin.."

"What say that again.."

"I like pumpkin…."

"What!!"

Miyu thinks…. Pumpkin plus Kanata equals….. question mark…

"It doesn't match…"…Miyu laughs….

"Shut up… you're the only girl who knows about that… so don't spread it…. Got it…"

"Okay… fine….."

After eating…..

"Okay we already ate, so where are you going to go now…"

"Just follow me…"

"okay… but we've been walking.. for half an hour already…"

"Why can't handle it…"

"No it's just I'm already so tired.."

"okay… don't worry were almost there.."

"okay then.."

A few minutes later….

"Okay Miyu were almost there I want you to close your eyes.."

"Close my eyes.. why??"

"Just do it… you stupid girl…"

"Alright.."……Miyu closes her eyes…..

"Now take my hand.."

"Why would I do that…"

"Because, how else are you gonna walk around if your eyes are closed.."

"Oh alright.."….Miyu takes hold of Kanata hand…….

Kanata feels a bit red…..

"Whats the dilly dally Kanata…"

"Oh nothing…"

_Her hands are so soft…._

A few more minutes later….

"Okay Miyu open your eyes.. now…"

"….", she was speechless…

"So what do you think…"

"It's so wonderful…"

It was an open field filled with flowers and trees…with a bright blue sky and where the sun shine so brightly…

"Wow, how long has it been here??"

"Well there used to be many kids here, but everyone forgotten about it…"

"Oh… I see…"

"Well do you like it??"

"Yeah… of course I do… who wouldn't"

"Hey Miyu…"

"Yeah…"

"The reason why I brought you here is because… I wanted…"… Kanata blushes….

…..Miyu blushes……. "Wanted what.."

"I wanted to say… Sorry, for all the things I've done.."

"It's okay, your forgiven…"…… Miyu beams a smile at him…….

……. Kanata turns even more red…….

"Thanks Miyu…"

…..Miyu nods her head… "No Kanata, thank you.."

"Thank you, for what.."

"for bringing me here… it means a lot to me…"

….. poor Kanata blushes again ...

_My heart it's pounding hard again, what should I do…, Kanata thought.._

"Hey Kanata let's go home now…"

"huh?, why??"

"Well, I'm really tired.."

"Okay, whatever you say princess."

"I have a name you know.."

"Yeah, I know…"

"There you go again, and you stupid smug act again.."

At home finally……..

Kanata lies on his bed again….. He could hear Miyu sleeping…..

_Oh gee, she is really tired… is she…._

How did he knew…. Miyu and Kanata's windows are widely opened…

He can see Miyu from where he was..

_That stupid Girl…._

_...Kanata laughs in his mind……….._

…_.Kanata reminiscing his moments with Miyu……._

…_.Kanata Blushes really hard……_

_What's up with that girl, she's always in my mind……I guess, it's a reaction thing because Miyu and I got close in less than a week….Or maybe… she's hypnotizing me …_

…_.Pictures of Miyu start to flow in Kanata's head….._

…_.Poor Kanata was all red again……._

_What's up with that girl…… I'm sure she placed a spell under me…. Or something…_

_Or maybe…. Ah… it's impossible….. we just met…. I can't possibly….. no way….. I would…. Be ….. In love with that stupid girl…._

_But what if I am……. There could be a possibility…… but…… Love it's just so distracting… it's pointless….. really… theres nothing more… I hope……_

END OF CHAPTER!!

(a/n: well that's all for now…see you again in the next chapter…. Thanks for supporting my story….)


	3. New Friends and College

Hello…there……

Hello…there…….Now it's time for the third chapter!!

I just want to sat Thank you to all the Reviewers….and to all those who read my story……..hope your liking it so far…………………..

Well I guess, I just want to show my thanks…..

Well here's the third chapter…………

Chapter 3 : New Friends and College..

Early on the morning at Miyu Kouzuki's house……her clock alarm turns off…..,

_Ahhh………what's that wretched noise.. must be my alarm clock, why is it ringing?? It's way too early… Miyu realizes it was the first day of College……_

She looks at the clock, "Oh no!! I'm going to be late!!", Miyu said screaming so loud………………………Miyu runs to the bathroom….

Meanwhile nextdoor….

_Ahhhh!! What's up with all that shouting??, can't a guy get his rest here…._"Ahh!! I'm going to late on my first day!!", Miyu shouted next door.. _huh?? what?? First day of what?? Kanata realizes today was the first day of college_

"Oh god, I'm gonna be late on my first day!!"

Kanata runs to the bathroom….

They went out the door at the same time……

"Hey Kanata"

"Hey Miyu"

"You woke up late too.."

"Sort of.."

"And I thought you were Mr. Perfectly- perfect."

"Excuse me, well I got to say thank you for waking me up though.."

"What I didn't wake you up.."

"Well you shouted so loud I can hear your voice from my room.."

(a/n: they were running while having his conversation)

"Kanata Saionji, you are so smug!! ahh!!"

"I know that.."

"Geez, you are so annoying.."

School gates….

"Well at least, we made it before the gates closed.."

"Yeah, I think were so late already, look there's no one around anymore…"

"Yeah.."

"Hey you guys…", Santa shouted running towards the two..

"Oh Hi, Santa..", Miyu and Kanata said together…

"Hello, you guys are early, too.."

"………eh…", Miyu and Kanata froze..

"Huh??, earth to Kanata and Miyu..", Santa said..

"What do you mean were early, I thought we were late….", Kanata said..

"Well you guys are a hour early…"

"a hour early……..", Miyu and Kanata froze again…

"What do you mean…", Miyu said..

"Well it is true look..", Santa said, pointing at his watch…

"……", is all Miyu and Kanata can say…

"I can't believe it…. You woke me up… an hour early, no wonder my alarm clock didn't go off.", Kanata said in anger at his annoying neighbor..

"Now I remember, I set my alarm clock an hour early, I totally forgot how, stupid of me..", Miyu said.. punching her head playfully..

"You stupid girl…", Kanata said.."

"I'm sowy, Kanata", Miyu said doing a really cute face that she knew Kanata won't resist..

…..Kanata knowing he has been defeated by Miyu's actions…….

"Okay, I forgive you.."

"Yes.."

…..Santa laughs hard……

"What so funny??", Kanata said..

"Yes, Why are you laughing so hard??"

"Oh… nothing…"

…Santa stops his laughter…..

"oh yes, tell me Miyu what major are you taking??"

"She's taking Psychology, like me..", Kanata said..

"You know Kanata you couldn't have, just let Miyu tell it to me.."

"Yes, Kanata why. Did you do that..?"

"………", speechless Kanata..

"Oh, just never mind, how about you Santa??"

"I'm taking English.."

"Oh, My friends are also taking English, too…"

"Speaking of your friends, Miyu, when are you going to meet them…"

"Later, I guess.."

"Hey, Miyu.." Miyu recognizes the voices..

"Hello, Miyu..", two girls ran towards Miyu..

"Hello you guys..", Miyu said embracing her friends..

"Hi Miyu, long time no see."

"You guys, it's only been a week..", Miyu said..

"Hey Miyu these your friends?", Kanata said out of the blue..

"Yeah, they are let me introduce them.. The really tall one is Nanami"

"Hello I'm Nanami Tenchi, nice to meet you.."

"And at my right is Aya.."

"Hello My name is Aya Konishi, nice to meet you.."

"Nice to meet you, too..", Santa said out of the blue…

"Very nice to meet Miyu's friends, I'm Kanata Saionji..",

"And I'm Santa Kurosu.."

"Nice to meet you too..", Aya and Nanami said at the same time…

"Well come on let's go in… I'm so exited, at my first day…"

"Stop overreacting Santa..", Kanata said, everyone sweat dropped…

"Stop it Kanata.."

"Hey Kanata-kun!!", suddenly a crowd of girls came running…towards them…

..Kanata immediately ran….

"Wow..", Miyu said..

"Yeah, I know the guy is so famous..", Santa said..

"Oh, no not that, Kanata can really run so fast..", Miyu answered..

"Well let's go in now anyway, looks like Kanata-kun will take a while..", Nanami suggested..

"Yeah, I guess your right..", Miyu agreed..

"Okay with you guys.."

"Sure it's fine.."

Everyone went Inside…………………………..

An hour later everyone was in their classes…

Miyu immediately saw Kanata and then approached him…

"Hey Kanata, you okay.."

"Yeah, I guess so.."

"You sure.."

"Yes, I'm fine no need to worry princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that.."

"Yes, sure thing princess…"

"You are so annoying.."

"Yeah, I know you keep on telling me that, remember princess."

"Are you picking on me purposely??"

"Yes, of course what other kind of annoying is there.."

"hmph.."….Miyu faced the other way…

…Kanata faced the other way, too….

"Hey Kanata-kun"

"Oh, Hi..".. Kanata shifts his head the other way again…

….Miyu notices it's a girls voice…

"Hey there…", Miyu said..

"Oh, hi..", the girl said..

"Miyu please shut-up..", Kanata said..

..Miyu sticked out her tongue…. "You don't control me.."

"Hello, I'm Miyu Kouzuki, nice to meet, you…"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Christine Hanakomatchi, I'm part French.."

"Wow, that's so cool your part French.."

"Yeah.. Well I've got to go now.."

"Bye.."

"Good-bye"

"Hey Kanata why didn't you tell me you had a really pretty friend.."

"None of your business.."

"Why.."

"Nothing.."

"whatever, Mr. Smug..".. Miyu sticks out her tongue…

…Kanata does the same….

That day at Lunch, everyone sat at the same table…

"Hey, you guys, do you mind I invited someone, to eat with us..", Nanami said..

"Sure, who is it??", Aya said.

"Well first, that person is-", Nanami was interrupted, "Hello, Nanami..", Christine said… already noticing Kanata…

"Oh, hi Christine, we were just talking about you..", Nanami said…

…Christine sat down……

"Well I did introduce you too Aya, so these are-"

"Don't worry I already know them.."

"Oh, okay", Nanami said..

"Hello Miyu-san."

"Oh, Hi Christine.."

"Hi Kanata-kun..", Christine blushes..

"yeah, hello.."

"Hey Kanata..", Miyu said, looking at his seatmeate..

"Yeah.."

"You promised me remember.."

"Oh yeah, let's go..", Kanata said.. taking hold of Miyu's hand…

…both get up from their seats….

"Kanata-kun..", Christine said suddenly with her signature eyes..

"Yes", Kanata froze from his steps..

..Miyu looked back..

"You two, where are you going, I bet you two are going on a romantic date, together, since you two are holding hands..", Christine said lifting her seat…

"It's okay Christine were just going to bye ice cream, Kanata promised me.. cause he lost our bet.."

"Oh, I see Ice cream…. And then you two are going out…", Christine's aura got larger..

"No just ice cream… then were going back here…", Miyu said..

"Oh, I see…..", sorry about that….", Christine went back to normal and putting her chair back at her place..

….Kanata had nothing to say….

"Hey Miyu come on let's go…", Kanata said.

"Sure.."

Near the Ice cream shop, outside the school….

"Hey Princess, didn't you freak out?"

"freak out about what??"

"Well about Christine and her actions about girls going near me.."

"Oh that, Christine is very strong indeed, she must be a really good athlete.."

"Princess you know, you are very dense, for a psychology student.."

"Kanata are you telling me, that I'm stupid and didn't I tell you to stop calling me that.."

"What do you mean by that.."

"You know Princess.."

"Well I can't seem to help it, you know.."

"Shut up.."

Back at Cafeteria… Christine had already left because of a meeting…

Kanata's Fan club meeting…….

"Hey you two…", Aya suddenly shouted..

"Hey", Miyu said..

"Come on.. hurry up.."

"Sorry we took long.."

"It's okay.."

"Hey Miyu, Kanata is your neighbor right..", Aya said..

"Yeah, and so.."

"I notice you two are very close…."

….Miyu and Kanata spit out the juice from their mouths…..

"Huh?, what do you mean, me and Mr. Smug here, no way.."

"Yeah, who wants to be with princess here.."

"No not that, 'close', I mean, 'close as friends', what were you two thinking.."

"Nothing…..".. the two blush…….

"Yeah, I notice that ever since I met you two, you two have been really close.. first of all every time I see Kanata, Miyu is always with him or in vice versa… you know..", Santa said..

….Kanata pounded Santa on the head…..

"Santa, shut up..", Kanata said..

"Kanata, your no suppose to do that to your best friend."

"Get off my case, Princess.."

(a/n: You guys might be wondering what the bet was right, well Miyu and Kanata made a bet, on who would be able to stay silent for the next 2 hours, but Miyu won, since one of Kanata's fan club members forced him to come with him for lunch… so you get it after that right..)

Later that evening Nanami and Aya went to stay at Miyu's House…

The three were just chatting…….

While next-door, Kanata had Santa over…..

Both were just chatting……

Miyu's Side:

"Hey Miyu.."

"Yeah, what is it Nanami.."

"Well, its about you and Kanata-kun.."

"Why what is it??"

"Tell me you guys are just friends right.."

"Yeah, sort off."

"Well tell me are you developing feelings for him??"

"No, I don't think so, why.."

"Okay.. well Miyu I don't want you to end up like last time, so please be more careful okay, remember that was the whole reason why, we all moved, remember..", Nanami said..

"Yes, Miyu were your friends, me and Nanami would always be here for you.. okay..", Aya said.

"Thanks you guys, I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys..", Miyu said, tears start to flow n her eyes..

Kanata's Side:

"Hey Kanata.."

"What is it??", Kanata said, taking his eyes of his Manga..

"Well…"

"Well… What??"

"Well, you and Miyu are just friends.. right.."

"Yeah, me and Princess are just friends, don't worry.."

"Well why do you call her Princess??"

"To annoy her"

"Why annoy her?"

"She looks funny when she gets annoyed.."

"Oh yes is that only the reason"

"Yes, Get of my case Santa.."

"Well suite yourself, compadre."

END OF THE CHAPTER!!

(a/n: Well see you in the next chapter…)


	4. Miyu and Kanata, the babysitters

Hello there everyone… this is the forth chapter for lovers…

Hello there everyone… this is the forth chapter for lovers….

Yeah!!, thanks for all the great reviews…. I am really thankful for your support to my story… : )

Well I shouldn't keep you waiting… here is the forth chapter……Drum roll…… I included Ruu this time…. His Miyu's cousin….

Chapter 4:

Miyu and Kanata, the babysitters…

One shining day at Heiomatchi, It was the 2nd month of College…. Kanata was still sleeping off his weekend as usual…. It was exactly 1 p.m.

….Kanata hears noise outside…..

_What the heck is that noise??, stupid thing… must be coming from Miyu again….. stupid girl…_

….Kanata hears a knock at the window……

….Kanata doesn't seem to be that bothered….

….The knocking continued…….

….Kanata gets up….and opens his window pane….

"What is it Miyu??"

"Kanata.."

Kanata seeing the blond baby in Miyu's arms…

"Princess.."

"Yes.."

"Well..".. scratches his head..

"What??"

"Hey is that your baby.."

"Kanata, this is not my baby, this baby is my cousin..", Miyu said putting the baby down..

"Oh okay, then why did you wake me up during my nap time, you know I nap starting at 9 a.m. until 4.pm. during weekends…", Kanata said pointing at his alarm clock which was on his hand..

"Sorry, for interrupting your beauty sleep, but I need help in babysitting my cousin.."

"Oh, okay, but what's in it for me..", Kanata said crossing his arms…

"Well, what if I..", Miyu said, holding her chin in a thinking position…

"What if what…"

"What exactly do you want?? Kanata"

"Well, I want sleep.."

"Okay then I won't bother you for the whole day tomorrow.."

"Okay fine deal..", ……Miyu and Kanata hand shacked their promise……

"Come on then, Sleeping Beauty, hurry up.. and get over here", Miyu said…

"Sure I'll be there , I'll change first..", Kanata said shifting his position to his closet…

"Just hurry up okay.."

"Yes, Princess, whatever you say.."

Later…..

…ding…dong….

"Coming..", Miyu called out…still holding the little blond baby….

…Miyu opens the door…..

"Hello Princess, sorry I took long..", Kanata said.

"It's okay, just make sure you help me.."

"What am I suppose to do anyway??"

"Can you carry him first.."…Miyu said giving Kanata the blond baby..

"What's the little tigger's name anyway??"

"Ruu.", Miyu said.. picking up her handbag..

"Where are you going??"

"Shopping for food.. or I won't have dinner.."

"Okay…"

"Make sure that when I come back here, Ruu would be just fine…"

"Nya..", Ruu said…

"Okay… anything for you Princess."

"Shut up Kanata.."

"Just go already.."

Kanata was left alone with Ruu…

"Okay then what do you want to do first, little guy.."

"Pa", Ruu said pointing at his mouth..

"Okay so, food, huh?, well where did Princess place the food of this guy…"…looking at the place…..

"Here it is..", Kanata said, taking hold of Ruu's baby bottle..

"Nya..",

"Well here you go, Ruu..", giving the baby his bottle…

…..Ruu starts to drink……

"Wow, you sure are cute….."……Kanata pats his head…..

"Well, you sort of look like her though…", Kanata said, playfully, patting his head…

An hour later..

Kanata fell asleep on Miyu's coach, while Ruu as still playing….

"_Kanata", …Kanata thinks of Miyu calling out his name…._

…Kanata wakes up and slaps his head hard….

"Stupid girl is doing it to me again…"

…Ruu stares at Kanata really hard……

"What's up little guy??",

….Ruu gives out a strange smile….

_Weird….., Kanata thought…_

"Da", Ruu said…

"What?"

…..Miyu came in…..

"Hello, sorry I took long..", Miyu said approaching Ruu…

"So there Ruu, did Kanata do a good job.."

"Da..", Ruu said smiling…

…Miyu carries Ruu….

"Hey Kanata did Ruu cause any trouble??".. Miyu asked..

"Oh no he didn't, it was more easier taking care of him then you, you know…"

"Kanata!!"

"Don't worry just kidding.. Princess"

"Oh yeah Kanata do you want have dinner said at my house??"

'Why?"

"So that in case I need help I don't need to knock on your window.."

…Miyu sticks out her tongue playfully….

"Alright"

"Well that's good..",

…Kanata gets a slight blush….. Miyu beams a smile at him…

….Kanata gets a hold of Ruu……

"Oh yeah Kanata,"

"What is it??"

"Well, do you mind if you cook.."

"Why?"

"Because you know, I'm not exactly the best cook, you know.." ..Miyu blushes, getting Ruu out of Kanata's arms…

"Oh yes, I forgot, alright I'll do it so that I can still live another day.." Kanata said, lying on the couch..

"Kanata!!"

….Kanata sticks out his tongue…..

….Miyu does the same…..

"Just never mind him Ruu, let's just go and play..", Miyu said to the little blond baby she was carrying.

"You go do that while I sleep, so don't disturb me.."

"Okay then, Sleeping Beauty.."

"Thanks for the compliment.."

"Hmph..", Miyu said walking to her room, to play with Ruu..

A few hours later:

Living Room..

Kanata was still sleeping………

"Hey Kanata… Hey Kanata… Kanata.. Kanata…", Miyu said desperately trying to wake up Kanata…

….."What is it??", Kanata said in a sleepy voice…

"You should start to make dinner already.. you know"

"Do it yourself woman.."

"But you promised.."

"Let me go back to sleep.."

"Alright then, …Miyu gets up……, I'm going to the kitchen, let see what I should make, …Miyu looks inside the refrigerator……. Lets see there seems to be a lot of chili peppers so I'll just go ahead and make something with lots and lots of chili…", Miyu said teasing Kanata..

"Okay, okay, you win…", Kanata gets up…

"Yes.."

(a/n: Where was Ruu when this was happening??, at the living room floor playing..)

"Get out of the kitchen, Miyu, and let me do my work.."

"Alright.."

…Miyu giggles…..

"Stupid girl…"

"I heard that Kanata.."

"I meant it to be heard.."

"Get back to work, stupid head.."

"Yes Princess."

One hour later:

"Wow, it looks good..", Miyu said looking at the food as if she hasn't eaten for days…

"Well thank you.."…chomp…

..chomp…"And taste good too.."

"Nya"

"Looks like Ruu is having lots of fun, too..", Kanata said..

"Yeah..", Miyu looks as Ruu…

…..Kanata looks at Miyu…..he gets a slight blush…..

…..Miyu seems to notice…..

"Yes, what is it Kanata?"

"Nothing…"..Kanata still in his red state……

"Okay…"

Few minutes later……….

"Okay Ruu do you want to play??", Miyu said looking at Ruu who was on the floor…

"Da."

"Okay.. lets go.."

"Hey Miyu, I'm done with the dishes…", Kanata said..

"Sure, thanks Kanata.. do you mind.."

"Do you mind what??"

"Well do you mind getting Ruu's toys of the floor… while I read to him.."

"And why should I do that??", Kanata said walking towards Miyu…

Ruu rolls his toy car towards Kanata's foot…causing Kanata to slip…

Thump….

"Ouch…", Kanata said.. opening my eyes… seeing Miyu under him…

"Kanata…"

"Yeah.", his eyes were locked into hers…_Wow she looks so pretty…._

"Well, can you get off me please..", Miyu said all red…

…Kanata took a while for his head to register what Miyu said….

"Oh, yeah, of course…", still in his red state..

…Kanata gets off Miyu….

"Sorry about that Miyu.", Kanata said..

"It's okay it was an accident.."

"Alright, in that case I should get started.."

"Started??"

"Cleaning up..", Kanata said….

"Alright.."

"Come on Ruu, let's go upstairs so Kanata here can clean up…", picking up Ruu from the ground..

…Kanata starts to stare at Miyu holding Ruu…..

_She looks like a mother…., Kanata thought…_

A Few minutes later…….

Kanata had finished the cleaning……

…Kanata went upstairs to check on Miyu and Ruu, since he can't hear any noise anymore…

…Kanata opens the door at Miyu's Room…

"Hey Princess, I'm done with th— ", Kanata was interrupted seeing the two sleeping on the bed..

…Kanata sits on the bed…

….Stares at Miyu…..

_She looks all peaceful sleeping, why can't she be always like this??..._

…Kanata begins to touch her hair…

_So that's how Miyu's hair is like, I always wondered how it felt like…_

…Let's go of her hair….

_She might kill me if she found out I was here……_

…Kanata stands up….

….Miyu gets a hold of Kanata's sleeve…

"Kanata is that you??"

_Oh man, she's awake she's going to kill me…_"Yeah it's me"

"Kanata.."

"Yes…"

"Your dead what are you doing in my room… and sitting on my bed, what kind of person are you?", Miyu said…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, It won't happen again".. Kanata running out Miyu's room…..

"That stupid woman is crazy.."

…Kanata recalls how Miyu looked sleeping….

…Kanata gets all red…

_Bad thoughts Kanata, Bad thoughts…_

….Kanata slaps himself playfully…

_Why am I even acting like this, stupid girl, why is she always in my head??_

End of Chapter

(a/n: sorry for this chapter, it's all I can think of…. Well see you in the next chapter)


End file.
